Nearly Forever
by ZyLex123XD
Summary: They had taken her for granted, they had forgotten who she really is for them. They didn't know it until she was already gone. Empty promises. A mission to Suna. Numbing pain. Surely, a girl like Sakura, no matter how strong of a shinobi she is can't handle all the stress. AU.. Non-Massacre
1. Chapter 1: Fall out of love

Nearly Forever 

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO 

Have you ever felt so much pain that you want to destroy something or the type where you feel so much, it became overwhelming and as a result you feel nothing at all anymore? 

Have you kept a promise you know a person would never keep? Did you love so much someone that you blinded yourself from the truth? Did you hope too much then to painfully crash down and be destroyed beyond repair by disappointment? Did you ever sacrifice for someone and left nothing for yourself in the end? 

If you ask me those, I would say 'no', I would pause then add a 'but' another pause then I'll say, 'I got close, maybe an inch or a millimeter, I'm not sure'. That would be my answer. 

Pain, I've felt them many times and I dare not complain, everybody feels it. I've become accustomed to it; maybe to the point sometimes it doesn't hurt at all, just emptiness, a long black hole that extended up to somewhere I don't know. I do know it's deep. 

They hurt me constantly, without them even noticing it. The pain is not killing me. It is making me numb. The pain of neglect, you might be thinking now, 'So pathetic, you feel pain because they ignored you?' No, it is the different kind of neglect, not the ignoring one, that type of neglect pretty childish. But the pain of knowing they have been neglecting promises. 

They are nothing but empty promises now. I guess promises are really meant to be broken. I've been trying to hold them close, those promises. Holding on to them for so long is making it harder to let go. I've been keeping it so close to my heart that I'm afraid once I forgot those promises, my heart will come along with them. 

I felt a tear slip down my cheeks and another then another. I do not bother in wiping them, no doing that won't lessen the pain. 

Love? Yes, we all love each other, a team , a family or I used to think so. If your love is called platonic, a love for a sibling or family, can you fall out of it? I thought it was unconditional. I thought they unconditionally loved me as I do to them. But that was just me. It hurts to know that it was just me. 

Naruto, the sun, my light, he used to brighten my day, used to be my shield. He would wear this shit-eating grin that I would adore and know that he was up to something. He would shout as if no one else was there, he was a free spirit. He pushed me into someone better. 

But, now all he does is shine brightly, no longer my light. No, he no longer shone in front of me. All I could see is his dark, cold back. The back that kept me in the dark longer, he turned his back on me. He now shines in front of many and I'm just the ever growing shadow behind him. 

I might've sounded selfish but I didn't mean that I want his warm light for myself. I wanted to move forward and walk side by side with him and help him shine the brighter. 

He promised me that once he was Hokage I would be his medic so then we could achieve our futures together. He has forgotten it, I'm afraid. How do I know? Because he rarely talks to me anymore. 

Sasuke, my first love. I couldn't really stop loving him. For me it's impossible to stop loving someone, at least I can't. My love for him is no longer the little girl love but rather the unconditional love you give someone you deeply care for and not in love with. 

When we became chunin and he saw me changing, he altered how he was with me too. I suspect that I earned his respect when I headed for the path of getting stronger by the will to protect everyone I love. 

His promise to me is that he would never forget and always treasure us. Of course he told me in private, he would not be exposed to the risk of being embarrassed. His promise was not broken, it's just that the 'us' became them 'them' in short I was removed. 

Kakashi, my guide, my teacher. He has been always there, just not these few months. He was there when I cry, just not today. He was there when I'm happy, just not for the past year. He had been a great support. 

He never said any promise, just left me hurt. 

Sai, the one who always have the ability to piss me off, he too, left a remarkably big hole in my heart. The Sai who had wanted to learn, I missed him. Or not just that part of him at all, but his whole presence. 

My house felt empty for a year now. It no longer had idiotic visitors that waltz in as if they own the place without even knocking. Heck, I even missed them stealing her food. Her drawers and cabinets used to be filled with instant ramen, in case of one ramen addict visiting. 

She missed the soothing aura the house used to have. I miss coming home and seeing the house slightly messy because of boys who do not value hygiene. I even miss being woken up in the middle of the night by a loud snore. 

I just want things to go back the way they used to be. No matter how busy I was back then, I loved it a lot better than sitting alone in a dark room with nothing but my own thoughts as companion.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO 

The morning after… 

Waking up for me is never an easy task, especially if I spent the night bawling my eyes out. Whenever I cry then sleep, the next day would be a disaster, my lids would feel like a ton of blocks and it would just hurt to open them. 

I perched on the side of the bed with a sigh, looks like I have to feel my way to the bathroom to wash my eyes, to at least lighten their weight. Once I was done and I felt like my eyes have the ability to open, I waited for my vision to return. 

I gazed at my reflection, I looked hideous. Huge bags are under my eyes, they were darker than ever. It even looked like I put eyeliner and rubbed it off, removing it unsuccessfully resulting to the messy shade of black that surrounds my eyes. 

My eyes are no longer the emerald green I purely adored, now they are dull and cloudy, not attractive at all. My hair is what you call a bird's nest and it smelled like a bird pooped in it in the process. 

Groaning I removed my clothes and then showered. 

When I finished, I stepped out and grabbed a towel from the rack. I grabbed the knob and unlocked it. Somehow unlocking it brought another wave of pain. 

Until an incident with a black haired bastard, back then I didn't use to lock my door whenever I shower. Looks like there will be no need in locking them anymore, now that they don't even show their presence. They rarely even notice me walking by. 

I walked to my dresser and grabbed my usual daily clothes and slipped it on. I took the my pouch from the corner and tied it to my waist. I rummaged a drawer for my gloves and found them at the very bottom, much to my frustration. 

With a sigh I went downstairs and prepared my breakfast. I was about to take a bite when I heard a knock. I quickly got up, don't know why I'm hoping for something. 

"Who's that?" I asked and waited for a reply, anxiety building up. 

"It's me, Ino." I still don't know why I felt my heart drop, not a little, so much that it almost shattered. 

"Oh." I sounded disappointed more than I knew I would. 

"Oh what? Open the door." I could practically see her rolling her eyes. I jumped out of my reverie when she pounded the door, more heavily than before. I rushed to the door, afraid that the loud sound would wake the neighbours up and it doesn't help that she was shouting my name again and again. I dealt enough fights with the neighbours for a lifetime or even more. 

Haruka, the unmarried old lady next door is a bitch, of all seasons at that. She was bitter, I just know so. Even called me a whore once, she saw Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Kakashi coming out the house at once. Damn it, even thinking about that old bat reminds me of them. Can I think of something that does not remind me of them? 

Is there? 

Probably not. 

"Earth to Sakura?" I realized that I had spaced out for too long and had opened the door unknowingly. 

"Sorry, I was eating, just go to the kitchen." I said to her then let her enter. I closed then locked the door before following her. 

"Want some?" I offered the eggs I fried, I cooked too much again. It would be a waste to throw them away. Back then I never had to throw… Damn it, just stop. Stop thinking about them. 

"No." 

"So, why are you in my humble abode?" I am truly curious, whenever she personally visits, she has a favour to ask of me usually. And rarely she just thought to drop by and chat with me, at those times I felt happy. 

"Well, you gotta stop?" I had a feeling it would go like this or at least sooner something like this would happen. 

"Stop what?" I faked innocence; I tried to distract myself by eating. I grabbed my spoon then ate a mouthful of eggs. 

"You know what I'm talking about." I could practically feel her rolling her eyes. This little twit. 

"What?" 

"Just admit it you're miserable. And as your rival, I am telling you to stop." 

"I'm starting to try… no… I'm already stepping closer to moving on." 

"You sound like a broken hearted chick." 

"Am I not?" 

Ino just sighed in response. I am really a broken hearted miserable and pathetic chick, just not the one you see because of a boy she was in love with or had a crush with. I was a broken hearted miserable and pathetic chick who had just lost her family. 

"Coffee?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah." I got up then opened the drawers. I boiled the coffee and poured some for Ino and me. I added more sugar to mine. I like my coffee sweet. 

I handed it to Ino, she blew to lessen its heat then sipped it. 

"Just remember, I might not seem like it but I'm here for you. I'll support you. Besides I don't want someone pathetic as my rival." 

Ino turned her head away, clearly embarrassed, I just giggle making her blush. I hugged her then smiled. 

"Thank you, Pig." I said with happiness evident in my voice, this girl always somehow knew how to lighten my day up. Something I'm really thankful for. 

"Tsk, you are welcome forehead and if anyone asks I was never here." Then we burst out of laughter. 

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO 

The rain was pouring hard, somehow it brought comfort to me. The sound of rain dropping and hitting the ground sounded like a comforting lullaby to my ears. The rain was always beautiful. I wish I could be the rain. 

I wish I could pour down heavily from the skies to the ground then to disappear as time pass by, then repeat the process again. I don't really see the reason for my fascination in falling down. Maybe it's not really the falling down but the beauty of fleeting moments. 

I opened the window and being the childish person I am. I stuck my hands out to the rain. I relished the feeling of droplets of water falling one by one. I grinned like a child under a Christmas tree filled with gifts under it. I closed my eyes and felt the cool air and some droplets hit my face widening my smile farther, if that was even possible. 

"You are like a child, how troublesome." 

I know who the person who spoke even without looking, really it's not that hard especially with the choice of words. I rolled my eyes then took my extended hand away from the window. I looked at him.

He really doesn't change. Pineapple head and all. With that lazy stance and bored eyes, it's like he never aged a day. But, that is just me and my imagination and exaggeration, of course his face had matured, he had had grown taller too. 

"Then just leave me be." Seriously why bother someone weird when you can just ignore them, people these days. 

"The Hokage wants to talk to you." Well, now that got my attention. I sent him a questioning look when he replied, "Beats me. She just told me to fetch you." 

I sighed then took of my Hospital coat, I called for my nurse then she came in after a few minutes of waiting. 

"I'll be leaving, Hokage's orders." Then I left not bothering for her to speak up. The other medics could handle the situation for now. Besides, there hasn't been much going on for a while, but that worries me too. Like the saying calm before the storm. I fear that one day unexpectedly something bad would happen. It always go like that. 

I took my ponytail off then tied it again, instead of my messy bun earlier I arranged it into a more presentable bun. I am in love with buns. Just saying. 

I rushed to the Hokage tower, a part of me is worried of what Tsunade is about to say. It may be a low class mission or even a suicidal mission, all or choices, there's no sure safe from high class missions when going to the tower. Well, unless if you're a lower ranked ninja. 

I finally got there, I reached for the knob but the door was already opening. I saw the man come out. He was the famed tensai of Konoha. We never had been close but I knew him and he knew me seeing that Sasuke used to bring us to his home back then courtesy of Mikoto of course. 

We said a word or two then went back to our business. She never really had the guts to talk to him for long. He seems so intimidating. With his black eyes, slightly tanned skin and tied long hair, he looked like a shinigami whenever he kills. 

Yes, I saw Itachi Uchiha kill someone, it was Orochimaru during the chunin exams, he had protected his brother. I never saw so much bloodlust in all my life. 

Our eyes met for a moment then we both looked away. 

He left and disappeared to the night. While I closed the door behind me. I slowly raised my head frightened of what the Hokage was about to say. As usual she was drinking sake, Shizune was at the Hospital at the moment, no one had restrained her. 

Paper works stacked in her desk like mountains, they were messily arranged but I doubt it was arranged at all. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, I could hear the harsh wind outside like a strong whistle. The windows shook a little from the impact of heavy rain. 

How the scenery looked perfect with the mood right now. 

"Hokage-sama." I called out to her and she looked at me. 

"Sakura would you take a mission that would take two years?" I was shocked at first. It must be one of those missions where you have to represent your village. But, two years? I wouldn't see Pig nor Hinata-chan for a while. But, this is a chance. I can finally get away. 

"Where?" Well, I have to know the place first to finalize my decision. I closed my eyes and focused on her words. 

"Suna." 

"What for?" Suna was a great village, as great as Konoha. This might be a reason to strengthen the alliance between the village and Suna. 

"They are in dire need of medical assistance. You are the one they requested." She said while I just stood at my spot listening to her. 

"Who will be going with me?" 

"Itachi Uchiha, he already agreed." 

"Can you give me time?" She paused, I dreaded her answer, to my surprise the time given was more than enough. 

"A month." 

"Thank you." 

"Dismissed." 

"Hai!" Then I left. 

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO 

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms. I could hear birds chirping and the people outside chattering. I looked at the window and saw that the sun had already risen up. I walked closer and I could see the streets had also dried up. Citizens returning to their normal daily duties. 

I rushed to the shower and took a quick bath. After dressing I went down stairs to eat then I left the house. 

It was such a nice day, it would be a waste just to stay home today. Since it's my day off I decided I would head to the mall or somewhere. Maybe I'll bump into any one I know and get absorbed into a conversation with them. 

I hummed a tune, I'm not sure where I got it but it's nice to the ears. I walked and walked, occasionally stopping to greet someone. 

My movements came to a halt when I saw four figures walking in the opposite direction. They were laughing and having fun. Even from afar I could sense their joyous mood. I took a deep breath. Should I greet them? Talk to them? Should I just ignore them too? Should I run away? 

Each thought was wasting each second, they were getting closer and here I am willing myself not to run up to them and demand answers. 

My thoughts were stopped when someone spoke. 

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said, waving enthusiastically. 

"Uh… Hey." 

"Oi, Naruto let's go." Sasuke said tugging Naruto a little. I felt my heart crack a little. 

"Where are you going?" Without me again. 

"Oh, just training." He said with a grin. You're not even gonna invite me, are you? 

"Can I go with you?" Please, just today say yes. Please, I'm begging you. 

"No." And then it felt numb and unbearable, my heart is constricting and being suffocated by loneliness here. 

"Okay, train hard." No, it's not okay. I'm hurting here. I want to train together with you again. 

"Yeah." His eyes were looking at anything but me. 

"Naruto." Sasuke urged from behind. 

"See you around Sakura-chan! Let's meet up some time. We haven't been updated about your life for a year now." He said with his charismatic grin, it didn't make me feel any better. I just smiled and walked away. 

You would have known everything about my life if you haven't been ignoring me and treating me as if I don't exist these past 12 months. 

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO 

Okay, another story yadda yadda. 

I don't own anything. 

Please review if I should continue this or not. 

Though I would LOVE to continue. 

I've also been thinking of a Hermione/Tom Riddle story or a Sakura/Madara story, lol. 


	2. Chapter 2: Unlucky days

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

Two years ago I, Sakura Haruno had believed that I would forever be with my beloved team mates. We would find rightful partners of course. Our bond would remain as strong as it would ever be. We would have Friday nights out, no matter how old we are to be. We would pair our kids together. And our kids would look at us with slight disdain. We would just laugh it off.

Well, I picture Kakashi growing old unmarried at times but occasionally there would be a faceless woman beside sensei in my fantasies.

We would sit in an old bar, talk about the past. Our adventures and foolishness, and laugh in delight. Naruto would be as goofy as ever and Sai would still be calling me names that would piss me off.

Then there was this fantasy that all of us would live in the same house. The Hokage house, Naruto's house, I would be the medic and my boys would never have to go to the Hospital, I know how much they hated that place. Kakashi would be stacking his Icha-Icha books beside the photo albums containing their pictures. I imagined myself reprimanding him for it.

The cupboards would be filled with instant ramen and the house would have a large stock of tomatoes. Paint and brushes could be seen in every corner of the house.

Another imagination of mine is that, all four of us would be standing in a park with our faceless spouses. Naruto and Sasuke would be arguing about who has the better son and the rest of us would just be laughing at their silliness.

They would stop arguing for a while. We would all watch as our children play with each other. We would see ourselves within them. Naruto's son would be the loudest one, Sasuke's son will be the one arguing with Naruto the second. Sai's daughter would be drawing in a corner. My son, yes I want a son, would be stopping the two from fighting. Kakashi's daughter would be sitting beside Sai's little girl, reading a real book unlike the book Kakashi is reading.

We would laugh as we reminisce.

But since a year ago, I realized, it was just really a dream. It was too far away from my reach now. No matter how I extend my arm, it can never be close enough.

My hope was slowly destroyed each day that passed without them remembering me. I still think it could happen, just without me in the picture. The whole scene shattered into tiny bits, similarly to what happened to my heart.

In my heart I desperately wished for it to come true. But logic and common sense has another thing to say. Yes, two years ago those were my plans for the future. Yes, two years ago, that future was not so far away. But, now at the moment, it was currently out of my reach.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

"Come one Forehead, it's your birthday next week." Ino was whining again. Wait… I almost forgot… A week from now would mark my 19 years of life. Damn, I'm getting older faster than I thought. I keep forgetting thing this day.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Shut up Pig, I almost forgot it's my birthday."

"See!" She shouted, ouch that hurt my ears.

"See what?"

She grabbed me by my shirt and face close to mine she said in a serious voice," You need to loosen up. Have fun."

"I am having fun." Lie.

"Sakura, spending all day healing many civilians and shinobi is really not the idea of fun." I sighed, this girl was persistent as ever. There is no escaping her clutches.

"Fine, what is your idea of fun?"

"Well, for starters, you must welcome yourself back to the civilization." What civilization is this airhead talking about. I'm pretty updated with things.

"Ino, I am in the civilization, you speak as if I am isolated from the world."

"Well…" I knew what this girl is about to say. Her gaze moved everywhere, this girl is really annoying me.

"Don't answer that. Shut up." She sighed then raised her hands in surrender.

"So?" she asked expectantly, I knew what she meant. I'm just pretending that I don't. It would rile her up. Payback is a bitch.

"What?"

"Your birthday?" I'm loving the irritation in her voice, music to my ears.

"What about it?" Her eyes narrowed now and she crossed her arms.

"That you'll spend it with me?" Her patience is becoming thinner, I forced myself to stop. It would only cause commotions. I had enough of those.

"Okay." I simply said.

"That's it?"

"Yeah." I said simply.

"You mean I could've just asked you to spend it with me rather than argue about your lifestyle just to get you to agree."

"Yep." I could see steam coming out of her ears and nose, I couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Argh." She ruffled her hair, "All those effort for thinking of an explanation, all for nothing." She covered her face with her hands and dramatically faked a weeping sound. What a drama queen. I rolled my eyes again.

"Well, not all for nothing," she raised her head and looked at me expectantly. Like a dog waiting for a bone, too bad she won't get it, "Just joking, it's all for nothing." I said with a sweet smile.

My smile only grew bigger when her head dropped until I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

My encounter with Ino earlier proved something to me, maybe I could really do this. Maybe I could really live my life happily without them.

I skipped down the Hospital happier than usual. I even felt like humming a tune. A nurse rushed to me and told me to go to Room 213, I went there as fast as I could. I stopped when I was near the door. I knocked.

"Come in."

I knew that voice. I was running into him awfully a lot lately. I opened the door and saw him. No wonder many girls had worshipped him, from Konoha to other great and small villages, he had admirers, he had a perfect body. And a face that was made for breaking a girl's heart. Sadly though, not one had interested him.

He watched me stoically, his onyx eyes waiting for a movement.

"So what is the problem?" I asked him. I looked at the notes given to me earlier.

_Name: Itachi Uchiha_

_Case: Poisoned. Most of it washed out of his system._

_Purpose of Check-up: See if there is any left. If there is, quickly remove it. If there is none, heal his other wounds._

"I would tell you, but the paper you are holding says it all." I blinked at him astonished, so he could speak more than four to one syllables, an improvement to my findings. Though, the sarcasm is clearly not appreciated.

I surveyed him and found none of the poison left.

"Where are your other wounds?"

He pointed at his stomach. Well, back to the silent treatment. I raised his hospital shirt and saw a huge gash, even with bandage covering it, I could see from the amount of blood evident. I removed the bandage and proceeded in healing him.

"You no longer come to the compound."

"Yeah." Why was he even curious? It shouldn't really concern him. Maybe he could see how pathetic I am, took pity and started talking to me. Or maybe he's just trying to start a conversation.

"Why?" Yup, just for conversation purpose.

"Well, I can't barge in uninvited, right?"

A look of confusion crossed his features, "But your team mates are always invited."

Ouch. That hurts. Uchiha-san you are stepping on a fresh wound, would you gladly remove your foot, it's hurting you know.

I really didn't say that. I don't have the guts. I am not suicidal.

"That's the point, it's only them." Still hurts like a bitch.

"Hn."

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

Days passed in a blur for me. The time seemed to tick faster than it should and it was frustrating me.

As the days came and go though, the idea of the mission seemed more pleasing to me. I realized that there was nothing left for her in this village anyway. Ino was a big girl, she'll manage even without me. While I have to get away from all of this, she has nothing to worry about.

Tomorrow is my birthday, I promised Ino I would spend it with her. I don't know where she is taking me but the moment I hate it, I'll bolt away.

I made a resolution, if they forget, I'll pack my things and head to Suna as fast as I can. If they don't I'll give them a chance to explain, a chance to mend things.

I feel anxious for tomorrow. I could even hear my hear my ponding heart as of now, I can even feel the sweatiness of my palm. I dread for tomorrow. I sighed. This was really taking a toll on me, it was stressing me out.

I barely had slept; emergency had occurred and needed most of the doctors. Unluckily it happened after the moment my shift had ended. It was not my lucky week. Maybe they'll forget about tomorrow.

I headed to the sake house; I needed to blow off some steam. I sat down in the empty chair, I ordered a bottle of Sake.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you could finish that?" I whirled around only to find Hinata staring at me shyly while playing with her fingers. I found out that she was with TenTen and Ino. Who were now drunk. I dropped the bottle I was holding to the counter.

"I won't. You need my help." I said while pointing to the girls making a fool out of themselves infront of many people. Hinata sighed in relief then hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much." She said while her voice slightly trembling. I sighed, poor girl. She has to take care of this two idiots. I grabbed Ino and she grabbed TenTen.

Unlucky. Day. Really. I. Mean. It.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

So I'll cut it short here. The next chapter will be lonnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

I promise.

Don't own anything.  
>Review please!<em><br>_


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

I willed myself to get up from my bed, apparently my mind says stand up while my limbs say shut up. Unfortunately, my mind won, wait that's supposed to be a good thing. I've gone really mental.

I reached for the drawer beside my bed, I searched for my wristwatch, how can I do that without looking? Simple, I'm an expert. I've done this when I was lazy. Luckily, I am always lazy, except in work Tsunade would kill me, anyway I just got used to it. By now I have eyes in my hands.

Just kidding.

I looked at the time and saw that it's already 7 o'clock, shoot I told Ino I would meet up with her at the mall at 8. Heh, fortunately I'm not like those girls who take up an hour to shower, well unless I'm doing one of my drama episodes. During those days it would take me three to four hours to finish.

I grabbed my towel and rushed to the bathroom. I washed my hair and soaped and rubbed my skin. I'm a clean freak, I'm paranoid, to the point that sometimes my skin would redden and would look like close to bleeding because of all the rubbing.

After shower, I got dressed, I did not bother eating breakfast, we agreed we would meet up in a café, surely I can just order there.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

"Forehead, stop eating like that, you'll get fatter." My eyebrow twitched," You'll look uglier." I couldn't hold it in, I smacked her upright. Well, that felt better.

"You should stop talking like that, you'll be a corpse in no time." She sighed and I smirked, revenge is best served cold, bitch.

"Okay, I was just telling you." She pouted and looked away.

I grabbed the spoon again, I looked at my abandoned red velvet cake and chocolate cake. "Sorry babies, don't listen to the Pig." I talked to the cakes. Yeah, I'm weird, got a problem with that? "She is just jealous. Come here let me devour you." So I did.

Five minutes later…

I cleaned off the food from the plate. As good as new. I started licking the spoon. Ino looked like she was about to say something but immediately stopped when I sent her a glare.

"Happy Birthday Forehead."

"About time you greeted me, thank you." I smiled at her and she returned it. Hate to admit it but Pig is stunning in any way she could be, especially if she wears her genuine smile and not the fake one her lips form when she is flirting with boys.

The other smile is stunning; too, this one is just more natural.

"We are heading to the mall first." I groaned, why the mall? It was her domain. Besides it takes her hours to shop. I usually refuse her attempts to drag me to that hideous place," Oh hush, we have to find you a dress."

"But, I have a dress." I started reasoning to her, anything to make her back out from her plan.

"What that old green one that you always wear in every single occasion?"

"I have other dresses!" I said with a desperate voice. I pretended to be offended.

"No, darling your dress uniforms don't count as dresses you can wear on a party?" I rolled my eyes. It's time for me to give up. I sighed again.

She stood up heading to the mall, I paid the bill and ran after her.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

"No! Ino I won't wear that excuse of a dress." I shouted, people looked at us, but who cares? Ino was holding a dress up; actually I don't consider that thing as a dress. It was only small cuts of fabric sewn poorly together. It exposed skin more than a swimsuit could, okay maybe I'm exaggerating, but it's too short for my taste. It was more Ino-like.

"You will wear this." She shoved the dress to my chest and I just gave it back to her. No way, before I wear that dress, Gai would stop saying youthful and the world would end. It was red, scarlet red I like the color, hate the way the dress was made.

"Ino, you said we are going to a club not a pool party." I pointed out, in a deadpan voice.

"Fine. You choose." So I did, I looked from rack to another. Finally, I found a dress, it was simple but I knew I love it from the first glance. It reached until my mid-thigh and it was not too show. It showed enough curves, but not skin.

Ino told me it was decent enough. We paid for it and headed to my house. I asked her why and she told me that we have to be ready.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

"And we're done."

I looked at the mirror; she did a good job, not that I would tell her that. My body wanted to stretch, she kept me sitting for four hours.

I noticed that my hair got longer; I should cut them soon. I like them better short.

"Can we go now?" I asked her. I was pretty excited to have fun like the old times again.

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked her impatiently.

"Nothing, then let's go."

And we left.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

For the first time in a long time I felt beautiful again. Men stared at me and Ino. Some even tried talking to us, well actually flirt with us, Ino flirted back while I denied their offers and request politely. It was mine and Ino's night. But, if lucky I might meet someone that would interest me.

We sat on a stool, the bartender came near us. He's cute dimples and blue eyes.

"What would I get you ladies?"

We looked at each other, Ino and me, not the bartender and me, though that sounds desirable. We knew what we would get.

"Something strong." I answered for both of us. We were no beginners in drinking, spending your time with the Hokage really makes you almost immune to some alchoholic drinks. Tonight I would drink away my problems. I would forget them like they never had existed at all.

"Are you ladies sure?" He looked at us weirdly, cute. But me and Ino smirked at the same time.

"More than sure." This time Ino was the one who spoke, it was clear to me now. Ino was attracted to the bartender, she was seducing him. Well, you can have him Pig, although those adorable dimples, such a waste.

The bartender blushed, clearly falling into the idiot's clutches. If I learned something, Ino never fails making anyone swoon. A great weapon of hers.

"Okay then." He smiled again, showing his dimples. So cute.

When he left to prepare our drinks we started giggling," Have you seen his face? Hilarious but cute." I asked her we couldn't stop giggling.

"My thoughts." Then we burst out laughing, "Oh, Sakura it's your birthday but I'm getting the present." She said to me teasingly I brushed it off with a wave of the hand. I giggled at her boasting antics.

"Wait for our drinks. I'm going to the bathroom." The bar was noisy, drunken and sweaty bodies dancing against each other. Shouts of playfulness could be heard. Music booming rather loudly. The flights were flickering on and off, it was slightly hurting my eyes, but I ignored it.

I side stepped everyone near and try to avoid bumping into anyone. In the process of trying to avoid groups of people, I tripped, head first but someone caught my arm. Wait, I know that touch, that slightly tanned but muscular arm. That warm grip.

I forced myself to look up and see the face of my saviour, clear blue eyes and eat shitting grin. Blond unruly hair, I forced the bile rising back to my throat, I swallowed it. I felt weak. My knees getting jelly but I forced myself to stand.

"Isn't this a surprise Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" I don't know, maybe celebrating my birthday. He didn't know why I was here. It was clear as crystal, he forgot, maybe all of them forgot. I wanted to shout and be angry at him for forgetting. But, I lost the strength to do it.

With a shaky voice I tried to reply, "Naruto, I was here to have fun." Really what are the odds that I would see them here? Successfully ruining my whole night, that one night that I'm supposed to be happy," How about you?" I asked him.

Please, say that you're here to celebrate my birthday. Greet me with a 'Happy Birthday.' Stop my insecurities and pain and tell me that you would never ever forget my Birthday. Because I never ever forgot yours.

it's true, on his birthday and the rest of the boys too, I sent them homemade cakes with cards. I waited for a thank you or even acknowledgement that they had received it, but I waited for nothing. Four times I cried, but all those tears would be forgotten just say that you remember.

He scratched the back of his head, "Heh, same thing. We wanted to relax and maybe pick up some girls." He gestured to where they sat and saw, all of them sitting with a girl sitting beside each of them. My heart was being squeezed.

They were her picking up girls while their girl team mates was trying to celebrate her birthday happily even without them. That just hurts, Naruto. Where is my best friend? Please bring him back, I need him now.

I faked another smile," Well, have fun then." I waved a hand at the others. I need to get away soon the tears are already ready to fall.

"Yeah, another time! Well, I would invite you but you see… The table is kinda full right now." Do I have no place in your heart any longer too? Has someone already filled my spot or am I that uneeded?

I turned my back on him, yes look at my back leaving you too, like you do to me. "Goodbye Naruto." I said in a small voice, somehow it felt permanent. Every step I took made my resolution fiercer.

When I was out of sight, I ran back to Ino. She was flirting with the bartender. I hugged her from behind, she yelped a little. The bartender knew it was personal so he left us for privacy.

"Hey, what wrong." I couldn't find the strength to say anything, I just bit my lip, my body trembled and my eyes started to water again. Ino's eyes lightened up with understanding," Let's get you home." She turned her back then paid for the drinks. She gave the bartender her number and grabbed me. We rushed out.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

When we entered my house, she opened the lights. We sat on the couch. I started bawling my eyes out. She let me cry just patting my back, hugging me with one arm at times. She waited for me until I was ready to explain.

"They were there." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. She understood who I meant by 'They'.

"They forgot didn't they?"

"Yeah."

"idiots, can't they see that they are hurting you?" She sighed and I sniffed. My eyes drying up, they were already swollen.

Ino knew it all. About my efforts and she fumed everytime it happened. Keep telling me to give up and just beat them to a bloody pulp.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"There's this two year mission to Suna… Well… I…"

"Take it."

"Won't you be angry when I leave?"

Ino sighed again and rolled her eyes.

"I'll miss you, yes. I'll be lonely. I won't have my best friend to set me straight around. But, you need it. This place is ruining you, well not exactly Konoha but the four idiots that live here. You need to go. I won't hold it against you."

"I'll miss you too."

She smiled and I grinned, this time not fake.

"I just can't believe them."

"At first me too, now it's not surprising anymore, just disappointing and hurting."

"Just go to sleep."

"Goodnight and thank you pig." She stood up ready to leave, I started heading upstairs, she knows how to lock the door.

"Sakura?" I turned around to face her again.

"Happy Birthday." I just wished it was that happy. It was joyous in the morning but my encounter with my teammates just ruined the entire day. With that I hear the door locking.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

After I woke up I wasted no time. I showered and dressed quickly. I left the house and made my way to the Hokage tower.

I knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard Tsunade's voice.

I bowed to her then raised my head, "I accept."

"Very well you will be leaving three days from now."

"Hai!"

"Oh, and Sakura belated Happy Birthday." She said with a smile and I smiled back in thanks. At least she remembered.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

Anyway, I hate making Ino looks like the antagonist or basher. Ino is a rival of Sakura but also a very great friend and encourager.


	4. Chapter 4: Suicidal

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

"I'm going to miss you." Ino said, I could see tears welling up in her eyes, they became moist and her lips curved as she tried stopping herself from bawling like a child. Seeing her like this made me want to giggle but I didn't, I hugged her. Maybe, one day I'll tease her about this moment just not today.

Everyone in Konoha knew nothing, except for the Hokage and Ino, well Itachi knows too. I requested it, it was better this way. I don't want guilt stricken dolts running to me while crying.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" A voice I know too well shouted from a distance. Soon I was face to face with the owner of said voice, Naruto," You have a mission?" Yes, captain obvious. I rolled my eyes internally but on the outside I just nodded with a fake smile. I could feel Ino gripping my shoulders showing her support. "How long?"

I smiled again," Two days." Well, more like two years but same number different unit.

"Isn't that a big bag for two days?"

"Um… no. The mission is to deliver so these are the things I have to deliver." I pointed at the bag behind me.

"Sure, I'll be going!" Then he left, I sighed deeply, my lips slightly trembling, damn is not the time to crumble apart. Not when I'm already near the gate, just a few more steps to leave all this pain behind.

Itachi arrived a few minutes later, his stoic face and stiff stance, he just stood there and nodded at me. I smiled at him and he just stared.

"We should go." Really, that guy is infuriating. No words of acknowledgement, no greetings and just a command. Clearly this guy is a tensai in the arts of killing but in communication skills, he obviously fail with a capital F on his exam.

I tried my best not to shout at him. I'm hot headed not suicidal.

I followed his retreating form, not before hugging Ino and waving goodbye. I would miss Konoha but there's a new journey waiting ahead of me. As I watched Itachi's back as we jumped from tree to tree, I knew it would be a long one, but worth all the time given to it.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

We had been travelling for some hours now. I could feel the tiredness of my body, usually just a few hours would leave me still energetic but this guy was making their 3 day travel into just a day. I am having trouble keeping up with his speed.

He was like a madman on the loose, except that she knew that he was really a madman, not like one. I can never say that out loud though. I'm opinionated not suicidal.

Now I know why Hana Inuzuka would complain to me hours and hours about their captain wouldn't cut them some slack. Oh, I definitely know now. And now that I know, I am deeply regretting those times where I called her picky.

I sighed as he kept on going, jumping from one branch to another, in a high speed.

Then, to my surprise he stopped. I almost tripped. I waited for him to talk.

"Let's set up a camp here."

Finally! I get to rest. I could see the sun setting in the horizon. The sky was now orange, I could see birds flying. I went down as he did. I sat on the grass and felt myself sigh, I could finally rest.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

I watched the flame as it danced. As much as I love the rain, I was only in love with fire. Something in the way it moves hypnotises me and suddenly I'm spellbound. I would continue to watch it, can't take my eyes of it. The warmth and light it gave me on cold winter nights or just cold nights, gave me peace, another reason for me to love it more.

I smiled and hummed as I watched it.

"You are enjoying yourself." Don't roll your eyes. You. Are. Not. Suicidal.

"Why yes I am."

"Hn." That annoying sound again. Do all Uchiha men do that cause I swear they need a dictionary and I would give each one of them as a Christmas present if it was.

"Do you know other language than that?" He glared at me and I raised my hands in surrender." Just asking." I said defensively.

"Hn." Again that annoting sound, I'm going to kill him now, just joking, not suicidal," My brother is an idiot." I looked up at him, shocked. I crawled over to his sitting place. I grabbed the front of his shirt.

"What?" I demanded from him, I'm being irrational right now. But I wanted to know what he meant by that.

I looked at his eyes, they held something I didn't know, I do know that he pities me," They even forgot you birthday." He pointed out as if that was the most normal thing in the world. "The cake you made was delicious." My eyes widened in realization, so they got the cake, damn that hurts they got it but didn't even thank me.

All this time, I was trying to believe that there were problems in sending cakes but they got it, heck ate it but no word, no recognition. Damn I spent hours making those, hurts like a bitch because those cakes were not just for baking purpose, it's my way of saying I love them.

I am getting childish here about cakes. We are already miles away from Konoha yet those four still make me act like a spoilt child. Damn them. I hate them. I hate that they make me act like a child, I hate that they always forget me, I hate that they broke their promises, I hate that my place next to them has been filled with other flings, I hate that they take me for granted and they don't appreciate me but what I hate the most about them is despite this things I still love them. 

My eyes started to water, it was beyond my comprehension right now that I was still holding Itachi's shirt, tears started falling, I wept like a child who got her toy taken away. To my surprise I felt warm hands pull me and soon, my head was pressed against a chest, no not anyone's chest, Itachi Uchiha's chest.

For this moment I would forget who this person is, only for today I would forget. The warmth his body is giving me somehow soothes the inner storm that's surging inside my head. He started patting my head, another shock but this time I cried and cried. I could hear him sigh.

For minutes, hours, I don't know how long, I was just in his arms, pouring my heart out. Soon he fell asleep and his breaths while sleeping calmed me, soon I let consciousness drift away.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

Nice pillow, I hugged it tighter. I buried my face into it more. I felt something heavy on my waist.

Hold on, how can there be a pillow when I'm not home. My eyes shot open in a fast speed and I looked at the clothed chest in front of my face. My arms around him, his arms around me, tightly at that. Then I remember, I cried at him and gripped his shirt last night.

I was weeping like a baby last night, while he held me.

I removed his arms from me, I went to search for the lake nearby. I found it and sat near it. I put my hands into the water, one thought in my mind.

Maybe I am suicidal. How am I going to face him now?

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

How she managed to get away from Ita-kun without realizing it, I don't know. LOL

REVIEWS FUELS MY URGE TO WRITE! 


	5. Chapter 5:No Stranger

Sorry for the late update and the shortness of it, I'm working on the next chapter which is a lot longer by the way and I was aware of someone asking me to update before New Year and I'm so sorry I didn't, I was busy and some things just stacked themselves in my schedule.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO  
>I am no stranger to humiliation or embarrassing moments, this one is the worst, though. Three hours has passed since we left the camp and I'm still red as a tomato, Sasuke loves tomatoes. Damn, even Itachi and hugs can make me think of that unemotional prick.<p>

We left camp site without a word or a glance, I can't really lift my head and look into his eyes. I might melt into a gushing pile of goo and might be unable to complete this mission. I avoided his gaze as much as I could, not that he was really looking at me, I just want to avoid accidental eye contacts to be made by circumstances, I sound ridiculous.

Despite the embarrassment, I was purely touched. He never seemed like the one to hug you and calm you down. So yes despite my inability to look at him, he has my gratitude which I'm about to say now. Come on Sakura, say it, say thank you.

As we jumped from tree to tree, many times I tried to speak out but my mouth seems to be super glued or I'm just purely a coward. I decide that it's the first one.

"Ano, Uchiha-san…" yes, now I've said the first few words now to the thanking part. I was about to open my mouth again to continue when he stopped suddenly, making me do the same action, trees away from him and less gracefully.

"Hn?" That was a question right? I sweat dropped, seems like there was no improvement in his vocabulary. Despite that I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for crying on you and thank you for actually letting me." I said slightly confident, I was even surprised that my voice was not shaky I supposed it would have turned out to be.

He nodded and glance at me slightly. He started his fast pace again, jumping he left gobsmacked in the middle. I soon realized I should get moving. I followed him again.

Well a nod is better than nothing at all or a snide comment. At least he didn't tell me that he was annoyed by it, if he was. Now, the silence was more comfortable instead of the stiff one earlier.

For hours, I don't know how many, I could already make out the gate of Suna. The Suna gate keepers stood next to each other, they were really expecting us. The moment we got near them they let us pass.

"Welcome to Suna, Haruno-san and Uchiha-san." They said formally, this was scripted, I'm pretty sure. Despite that they were pretty nice and kind, enough that they offered us their assistance to the Kazekage tower.

He knocked and the door opened to show the red head Kazekage that I became closer to these past few years. A mission in Suna last year made me give him medical help during one of the Kage meetings, I became closer to him and found out he is not that bad. He even offered me breakfast, lunch and dinner every day, a total package I know.

He kind of knows my situation with my friends. Last year I was already feeling them drifting away and one drunken night, I spilled the beans. He sympathized with me while I was ranting.

He doesn't fully laugh or grin like an idiot but sometimes I could see the slight quirk in his lips or the mirth present in his eyes.

"Sakura and Uchiha-san I am thankful that you have accepted my offer. You will be a large help to Suna. We will owe you something big." He nodded to Uchiha-san and when his gaze fell on me I saw the quirk of his lips and I fully smiled back.

We just bowed slightly before him and he continued speaking.

"Uchiha-san, Kankuro would escort you to your temporary house, please follow him." At that exact moment Kankuro appeared beside him in a puff of smoke, he winked at me and I gave him the finger, with a sweet smile of course. He chuckled nervously.

They left as soon as Kankuro arrived as he had no choice, Uchiha-san already walked out and was signalling Kankuro to show him to way. He waved to his brother. When he became closer to the black haired unemotional man, he patted his back like they were close. Itachi just glared at him and I watched the exchange happen with a slight chuckle.

"Well?" I asked him impatiently.

As if teasing me, he really is, he raised one eyebrow, "Well what?" He asked in an innocent voice. He's lucky he is so cute right now that I can't bash his head on the nearest wall. I sighed.

"Where will I stay?"

"I'll show you later but right now let us head out for dinner." He said casually, he stood up and cleaned his desk.

"You could've just asked." I pointed out making sure to sound slightly annoyed.

He didn't reply, just made an annoying grunt and I groaned. I followed as he lead us into a small restaurant near the Tower. We mostly ate in silence.

"So what made you decide to accept this 2 year mission?" And that extracted another groan for me. This is gonna be a long conversation.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

Review please! They make update faster.

I do not own anything.


	6. Chapter 6: Tight Schedule

**So…  
>I'm really sorry for the last update last time. I was just busy that even though it's short at least I could update right? That was on my mind. Really sorry for that.<strong>

**Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO**

"So you're saying that the reason you agreed to this really long missions is because of your team mates and not because you are willing nor you are really eager to accept? You just did it because you wanted to be away."

He asked me while nibbling a little with his sushi, his head bowed low slightly and when he finished what he was saying he looked directly at me and raised a non-existent eyebrow with a mocking tone. I really want to punch him right now, although what he said shouldn't have aggravated me so much, it did. Maybe it's the hunger talking seeing that I haven't eaten yet because I was the one talking the entire time while he was already starting his.

My eyebrow twitched slightly, something I do when I'm really annoyed or bordered angry. He was waiting for my answer, staring at me while I stared back, all the time being the eccentric woman I am, my mind drifting away from the topic.

I noticed how his shoulders were slightly relaxed now, they used to be so stiff, back then when the Shukaku was taken from him, now that time passed, it really helped. His red or rather scarlet is still the shade I liked it to be, fiery and flaming, burning fire.

He coughed a little which had brought my attention back to him and his question, this time he did not raise an eyebrow but cocked his head and sent me a questioning look.

"Yes." I replied.

"You took so long to answer yet you only say one word." He said in a dead pan voice and his eyes were like a dead fish's. He raised his pointing finger to the air. I couldn't really be annoyed more now, I groaned and glared at him not caring if I was drawing attention to myself. I think tomorrow I could hear the exact rumours.

PINK HAIRED GIRL WHO HAD THE GUTS TO GLARE AND DISRESPECT THE KAZEKAGE WAS KILLED BY MANY FOLLOWER'S OF SAID KAZEKAGE. THEY FOUND MUTILATED BODY ON A BATHROOM OF THE RESTAURANT OF HAPPENINGS.

Really from the glares it's not really that impossible as it seems. From my peripheral vision I could see a woman raise her bread knife with a threatening look on her face.

I forced myself to smile and I could actually see the jerk in front of me smirk. Yes, called the Kazekage a jerk, he deserves it. I pouted slightly and huffed indignantly.

"So?"

"Maybe you should have just explained yourself or at least defended your reasoning?" He asked, clearly he was still amuse in my situation, how sweet of him. So sweet that I want to crush his bones, feed them to the beast, okay Sakura you should stop, you are drifting away from the main point. But, he did have a point.

"No, actually not just because of them. I also wanted to help Suna and as a medic for me it's natural wanting to heal someone, maybe it's just me, but I want to help with the development of medicine in Suna. Seeing that the numbers of shinobi are increasing, you'll need all the help you can get." Now that I said it. I really wanted to go to Suna more that I initially though I would.

He just nodded his head and resumed eating, clearly fond of his food. I looked down at my untouched plate, it's time to gulp it down, really I will do that. I grabbed the chopsticks and started eating. For the first time at that night I took my first bite on my heavenly tasty meal. I took another and until my plate was clean as new. It even looked shiny.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Gaara asked and I lifted my head to look at him. Night? I looked outside the restaurant's window, the sky was already navy blue and mostly dark, I could only make out the buildings illuminated by the street light, civilians and shinobi alike, they all retired to their own homes.

Weird, time passed so much that I hadn't even notice it, I looked at the clock and surely it was already eight o'clock which means I already spent four hours here. Sure, the serving took an hour and a half for the meal but I thought I only took half an hour to babble and eat, combined. I sighed. I turned my head back to Gaara. He was looking outside too, enjoying the view. How do I know? I just do.

"Sure. Can you show me to my temporary home now?" He snapped his attention back to me. His eyes dazed. He was not paying attention, he shook his head to awaken his clearly sleeping spirit.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?" He did not even understand, maybe even heard the words I just said. What a waste of saliva.

A vein popped in my forehead, "I said that yes, it's okay to go now. I also asked if you can show me to my apartment."

"Follow me." I rolled my eyes, he just went back to his incommunicable self. I went after him as he exited the place.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

"Isn't this too spacy?" I asked him as he showed me the place where I'll be staying.

I first thought it was an apartment, a small one. I never thought it would be a mansion. Really I even walked straight to a building of apartments thinking Gaara was heading that way. I was already arguing with the guard, saying that the Kazekage had already reserved one for me but there was nothing with my name with it.

The most embarrassing part is where Gaara came bursting through the building with a scowl asking why in the world I was there. He pointed to the large house and said that's where I will be staying, my jaw dropped. It was huge. And when I went inside it was even huger.

The living room could host a big party, it was fully furnished, the kitchen complete. Bathroom was filled with daily needs and the bedroom is what I love the most, a King Sized Bed, a big closet and a big shelf of books, the very love of my life.

"No, it's enough." And with a puff he left. Well, might as well start unpacking.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

1 week and 6 days later…  
>Days passed by so quickly that I even failed to notice it. I am just too busy too even care anyway. I looked at the hospital where I am heading to. The facility itself was decent, more than decent in some aspects but when I looked into their medical records it was disappointing, many Suna ninjas had died because they lacked medics that can heal using chakra. Sure, they hold up fine but in time of danger for example a war or an emergency, they would crumble apart before they knew it and that was the thing I wanted to change.<p>

And to do so, I took medics under my wing and trained them as hard as Tsunade trained me, I'm really determined to do it. More than I can admit. They were doing fine, better than I had anticipated, Matsuri, the sweet brunette was the best of them but that doesn't mean I favour her more than the rest of them, I do not do favorites. By the end of my two years stay here. She and the rest of them would be as good as they can be.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO 

1 month later…  
>I sighed as I banged my head lightly on the desk, I am in my office, my private room in the Hospital. I turned my head slightly and looked at the dreadful sum of paper works. Damn, doing many things really takes a toll on me. I lifted my head and let out another sigh as I looked at the window. The sky was clear with the sun blazingly glaring downwards. I don't like it. I love the rain and being in Suna takes away the privilege of me seeing the lovely rain. Too quiet, too eerie, I like the sound of raindrops way better.<p>

I straightened my back and went back to going the papers. Minutes later I hear a knock.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly only to reveal Itachi Uchiha, the raven haired unemotional prodigy in all his glory. He stood with an ominous air around him but his blank face betrayed it completely. He strides towards me with his light footsteps. How can a man be so beautiful?

Okay you can stop drooling now Sakura. Wait? Drooling? I am drooling? I bowed my head slightly to touch my lips, good no drool, we are safe.

Changing the subject, now that I think about it, I haven't seen him that much since we had I arrived here. Whenever I passed by him at the streets a nod and a word or two would be more than sufficient. I knew from the start, since Tsunade told me so that albeit being here for the same time frame we had different purpose, while I am here as an aid, he is here to settle political issues, which I did not delve further into.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him, looking up.

"Follow me."

Then he left, clearly expecting me to what he told me and since I am not suicidal, weird I have not said that phrase for a long time, I did what he told me. I looked at the clock for a brief second, it was my lunch break anyway.

I followed his light footsteps through the streets of Suna when he entered a restaurant, I went inside too, since he told me to follow him, I am just doing what I was told. He sat down and I sat to the opposite of him.

We didn't speak just stared at each other. Well I was ogling him and he was sort of analysing me. Minutes passed and we continued our silent staring. His face being stoic the whole time while mine varied from, blank, smiling, blushing and gritting my teeth in annoyance. Who would not be embarrassed by being stared down by someone and who would not be annoyed by too much quietness?

The silence was broken when a waiter came near us.

"What will you two order." Nothing, I am purely thankful that you came, I can speak again even if it is just briefly. I stared at him like he was my hero, in this case he really is.

I looked at the menu and chose mine.

We said our orders, well more like I said mine while he just pointed to his and nodded when the waiter asked if that was all he wants. What an amazing way to communicate really.

Another round of silence came when we waited for our meal. Again, I was thankful when it arrived. We ate in silence, nothing new. I finished my and looked at the clock, their clock was nice, the hands were a spoon and fore, cute. Anyway, my lunch break is about to finish. I stood up.

"Um… Thank you for the food but I have to go now, my lunch break is over."

I was about to leave when a warm hand grabbed my wrist, I slightly gasped in surprised and blushed yet again when I saw the man holding my wrist.

"I expect you the same time tomorrow." And then he left before I even uttered my reply. I was left alone in the middle, blushing, mouth wide opened and utterly gobsmacked.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

The hospital kept me busy and my schedule really tight, but I fell into a pattern, doing my tight schedule and putting in anything I can but lunch is always reserved for the raven haired man. We would always eat out, as a medic I know that it was unhealthy to eat fast food or any not home cooked food but I can't just dragged him to my temporary house and cook for him. Maybe I would someday, when I am strong enough.

Although at the first time it was kind of awkward, but as time passed I would get a word to many from his sometimes he would even tell his own story. I may be conceited when I think that maybe just maybe we are getting closer. But it is also a possibility that it's just my pure imagination.

He was really different from his brother, his brother, Sasuke. Now that it was brought to my mind. Suna really helped me in a good way. I rarely think of my former team. No thought occurred to me except this time. That was a good thing. Maybe when I return I could face them without crumbling apart.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

At Konoha…

"Baa-chan!"

Naruto shouted as he rushed to the Hokage, he had been pounding the door with so much force that Tsunade had to let him enter or she would have to bother in finding a new one after she punches the blond into a bloody pulp.

"What is it that you want to say that you would even resort in destroying my door!?" She shouted back at him and sighed as she relaxed into her chair, massaging her forehead to ease her anger. She knew exactly what he was going to ask about but she would still like to hear the whole question from him.

"I think Sakura-chan is in danger." Tsunade could see the panic in his eyes and boy was she enjoying it. He deserves it after the pain he put her precious student into.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you say so?" He was clearly getting frustrated with her calmness. He hit her desk.

"She told me she will have a two day mission. And look a month has already passed and no sign of her." He started waving his hands in gesture. She sighed, it was time to drop the bomb.

"Naruto, it's not a two day mission. It is a two year mission."

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

I am so sorry for the late update. I was about to update yesterday but my laptop died and I had to start the whole chapter from scratched as I didn't save it yet.

Reviews fuel my urge to write.

I do not own anything. 


	7. Chapter 7: Reactions

You must've hated me when I left you with that cliff-hanger and didn't update for a long, long while. I am so sorry for that. To make up for that I made this chapter a little longer than some of the others.

Again I am so sorry, we just had mid-terms and schoolwork piled up before I even notice it. Well actually I had been writing just not on Fanfiction. Everyone's been crazy about wattpad that I actually decided to try it out. I guess I wanted to write something purely from my imaginative mind. My username is Hide_me_away, come check my story out if you have the time and if you don't; no hard feelings. Since the story was new I don't have any readers yet anyway.*shrugs.

Sigh… Well, enjoy~

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

"Baa-chan, why did you let her!? Without us even knowing!" Naruto shouted as his fists pounded the hardwood desk of the Hokage.

The blonde drunkard tried not to flinch as his piercing shout almost made deaf yet again, she was also sure that that would not be the last she would hear that volume. She sigh, she tried to hold her anger down. It was enough the hyper boy was irrational, she would be the mature adult to prevent any more problems.

"I don't see why that is any of your business, Naruto." She said steadily as if the Kyuubi Vessel would not be sprouting his tales at the moment. She grabbed her paper works, at least in front of the raging boy she would pretend to do her work, it would lessen the eye contacts she would have to give him.

True to that, at the moment not even the toughest ninja or person alive would dare themselves and look into the orbs of Naruto. Tsunade was a wise person, brave but not foolish enough.

Her eyes narrowed when the scroll she was holding, pretending to read was abruptly snatched from her hands. A pair of hand pounded the poor and pitiful desk again, this time making a large dent.

Naruto growled, "It is my business, she is my best friend." He bit to the Hokage's face.

The blonde woman knew she had reached her limit, they put her apprentice to trouble and pain too much. With her fist clenching and unclenching, she shouted back at him. "Well, you haven't really shown your friendship for the last two years." Sarcasm laced her voice.

She watched in satisfaction as he became calmer and less volatile.

"What do you mean? Sure, we haven't talked, but she would have understood that, right? I mean I was too busy." The boy was now frantic trying to explain himself. She could see that genuine worry and anxiousness in his eyes but it was nowhere near the hardships they put the pinkette through.

"Yes, you were too busy ignoring her." His eyes widened as he heard those things coming from the Hokage's mouth. His mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"N-n-no I was t-tr-training with the boys and doing missions, and you know gut stuff."

This time Tsunade openly glared at the stuttering boy and cleared her throat, what she would say was long.

"Idiot, those wouldn't be the issue. You were training with Team 7 right?" She asked and he nodded, she continued, "Isn't Sakura part of Team 7?" She waited for him to answer but she watched his head hung low in realization and embarrassment.

"I know you boys are close. But haven't you thought of it, Sakura tried her best, she tried to stop being girly or a woman. Just so that every time you were with her, you would see her as an equal not a heavy baggage you have to bother yourselves with. Sakura had wanted to be walking towards the same path with you. These past two year all you've done was crush her dreams again and again. That woman, if you told her to jump off a cliff, she would've not because she is stupid or gullible. It's because she loved all of you and if she had to die to prove it, she would."

Naruto couldn't really speak at the moment, his throat dry but his eyes were wetter than ever. His heart was pounding rapidly and not in a good manner. It was as if someone was squeezing his neck and preventing air to get to his lung.

He knew he was an idiot, everyone told him that. Now he knew he was ignorant. He had been selfish, insensitive and someone filthier than trash.

'_In this world, if you break the rules, you are scum. But, to never care for a friend, you are worse than scum.'_

His mind reminded him of Kakashi's words. They were all worse than scum now, he sobbed as he thought or imagined what his best friend and teammate must have felt. Damn, he wanted to make it right. He wanted to hurt himself but that would only cause more problems.

He wanted to see her. He missed her more than ever now. He wanted to make it right. To tell his apologies to her, and the next moment he sees Sakura he would pull her close, hug her tight and make sure to tell her how foolish he had been and apologize again and again, until she forgives him. He had been despicable, so were the others.

His head snapped up and looked at Tsunade, she would give him a chance to make it okay, right?

"Please, allow me to go to her." His tears fell as he slowly clutched her green robes, "Please, allow me to make it right." He sniffed.

She opened her mouth to reply and what she said; "No." just shattered his hope. "You know I cannot afford that. I'm sorry but the earliest you can see her is after two years."

He trembled, his back was crouched down. With ragged breaths and heavy feet he walked away, the wait would be painful.

Tsunade watched his retreating back with a sigh. Looks like her a number of her shinobi would be unavailable for a while. She scratched head in irritation. Now she had to do paper works and deal with less competent workers for a while. All what was left to her was her broken desk. Shizune would have a fit if she saw the mess.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

Sasuke was having a bad day. First, an old man just spilled sizzling hot water on him when he was accidentally walking down the streets of Konoha. Not only did it ruin his hair but his clothes. The old man apologized and since Sasuke was stoic but polite he just waved a hand while dark aura covered his person.

He had to go home and change, luckily it was only his hair and outfit that was damaged, not his body. He had to admit he would've been cooked if he hadn't worn his T-shirt with hood. It still felt hot though.

Second, when he was walking down the damned streets some bimbos came and walked near him, suffocating him into their circle. He sneered in disgust when one of them had the actual nerve to touch him. He had to refrain from grabbing their arms and throwing them away one by one. Off to the moon. To never walk the land of Earth again. The world will be so much better without them was what he thought. He escaped them by jumping roof to roof, those girls didn't follow as they were wearing their killer hills.

Third, the idiot was not answering his door and he had been standing for at least half an hour and if the idiot doesn't open up soon, they would be later than Kakashi.

"Oi! Dobe." His fist was almost punching the door open. The hinges almost came off every irritated hit coming from him.

After finally deciding he had enough he destroyed the door. He would pay for it later. He had the money for it anyway.

What he saw inside made him froze though, no it was not the impossible amount of trash covering the apartment. Nor the stinky clothes everywhere. It was Naruto himself that made him shock. The usually energetic blond was sitting on a chair beside the window. His blonde friend was looking into the sky, lips slightly apart, ghostly pale and bizarrely quiet.

Now the black haired boy knew something was wrong when a sick feeling settled in his stomach.

"Dobe…" He started getting his friends attention but all he got was a whisper.

"Can you repeat that idiot?"

"She's gone, teme."

Pain crossed Naruto's eyes but Sasuke couldn't make out something of what he just said. Who was she? Why did Naruto became depressed. Sasuke knew the blond well, he would only stay quiet when he was really sad or confused.

"Who?" He narrowed his eyes and waited for the vessel to reply.

"Sakura-chan." He held back a gasp (Uchihas do not gasp. -,-) and saw his friend's eyes water and a single tear slid down. Now that he looked closely into his eyes, it was swollen and had dark rings around it. The mention of their female teammate made him worry.

"Why did something happen to her? Why is she gone?"

"She left us teme, we won't be seeing her for the next two years. And if she never forgives us, we would lose her forever."

Sasuke swallowed hard.

"What?" Anxiety filled him.

"We were idiots. Even I couldn't see it. We left her alone, she was lonely. Sure I could get the glimpse from time to time but it was gone as soon as I saw it. She got better at hiding her feelings, all because she wanted to hide her hurt from us. We were supposed to make her happy. I'm just so scared that when she returns it would all be too late and we wouldn't be able to make amends."

The blond rambled on and on and Sasuke watched as the strong man in front of him tell him things that made him hate himself. He hated his whole being. Sakura was an important part of his life, she was one of those who believed and encourage him. She was the one there to comfort him when he thought that he couldn't be better than his brother. She was there when everyone saw him a disgrace all because he couldn't beat his brother. Sasuke released a strangled sob, he just lost a sister.

"We have to tell the others." He said lowly. His heart constricted and he could just faint then and there.

Naruto looked up at him and nodded. He slowly stood up, clutching the small table in front of him. Carrying himself up was harder than usual.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

Kakashi sat at the roof of his house. Icha-icha paradise book open, somehow he couldn't find the strength to actually read it and enjoy the book.

The silver haired man was frozen, what Naruto and Sasuke just told him kept ricocheting in his ears, making him guiltier each and every time. History didn't repeat itself, what happened between him, Obito and Rin never resurfaced and happen to his current team. But from what his former students told him, it was something worse.

Obito and Rin was dead, there was no way to make amends. But, Sakura, a person he considered as his daughter was alive, breathing but the chances of her ever forgiving him was slim to none.

As their guide he should have been the one to set their mistakes right. He hadn't even noticed that they were making a big mistake. Even Kakashi had thought and fell to the façade Sakura gave everyone.

He sighed, looks like things would be gloomy for a while.

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO

After the confrontation, Sai came home to his apartment and sat on his bed. Books around him.

From what dickless and bastard said they made ugly sad and angry at them.

He couldn't understand it. He really could not. But, as they were talking about it, he felt the pain of his heart aching and he couldn't breathe. Human emotions are so hard to understand.

He kept searching and searching for any useful materials and sadly found none.

Kakashi told his once though that friends are sad when they leave each other. That must be it. Maybe sadness was really painful, and it demanded to be felt at the moment. He sighed his condition was not getting better. Maybe he was sick or maybe he was… what do you call it again? Ah, guilty? Yes it was that word.

Finally reaching a conclusion he grabbed his sketch pad and a pencil. He would draw for now. He was about to shade the corner when he found his pale hand trembling, he reached for the corner of his eyes, only to find it wet.

"Why am I crying?"  
>He whispered to himself as his voice was the only thing he could hear, in his cold room and eerie moonlight coming from the window.<p>

Oo oo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oO  
><strong>Question<strong>: Why is the title Nearly Forever? I would give a sneak peak to anyone who answers correctly.

Ah… I made this chapter to show the reaction of the men of team seven. Again, sorry for the late upload and I hoped you liked it. I will be updating more now.

Review please!

I do not own anything. 


End file.
